Глухой
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Rusia se queda sin voz... que silenciosa esta todo sin escuchar al ruso, Yao de cierta forma lo extraña... Lemon


Pareja: RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

Advertencia: Lemon OwO

Disclaimer: Muchos años después~ XD broma... realmente ni se porque no habia subido historias... pero esta la tenia hace tiempo. Como ya saben... los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz :)

* * *

><p><strong>Глухой<strong>

Era un crudo invierno, el general estaba especialmente molesto ese año y el frio era insoportable.

Era una noche de tormenta, pero nada que el ruso no pudiese soportar, y caminando contra la fuerte ventisca se encamino a casa del asiático.

China se encontraba probando otra de sus motos, esas que exportaba a países como Chile. Claro, el otro siempre se quejaba que sus cosas duraban muy poco, pero era un mercante, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Sintió los pasos cerca del taller y al ir a abrir se encontró un empapado Iván, con nieve hasta en la nariz.

- ¡Iván! ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí... y en esas... condiciones aru? - estaba realmente sorprendido.

Había escuchado del crudo invierno ruso pero jamás pensó que su amante se atrevería a cruzar el extenso casi continente para llegar hasta él.

El ruso solo le saludo con sus ya típicas sonrisas, aunque estas eran diferentes, estas eran verdaderas porque eran para China. Luego le abrazo sin importarle mucho lo frio que pudiera estar o lo mojado de sus ropas.

- I-Iván... ¿es-estás bien? - poso sus brazos en los hombros del más alto para que pudiese sentirse tranquilo o al menos pudiese estar caliente con el cuerpo de Yao - no debiste venir tonto...

-… - El más alto le sonrió nuevamente y luego asintió a las primeras palabras del más bajo, para las siguientes palabras de Yao el euroasiático solo lo apunto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? no apuntes es de mala educación - le desvió la mano y se la tomo para llevarlo a un lugar cálido, o más bien su alcoba. - Sácate la ropa - le dijo casi en un murmullo.

- Iván lo observo divertido mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa -… - y comenzó a desabrochar su gran abrigo, después se quito la bufanda, la que doblo y colgó a los pies de la cama junto a él.

La calma de Rusia lo estaba desesperando y haciendo enojar. Sentó al menor en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo como lo hacía antes con sus hermanos dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se fue al baño para tomar una toalla y secar el cabello del albino. Una vez más tomo la toalla y se dirigió a secar el cuerpo, finalmente pasándole una manta para que se cubriera.

- No vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo aru?

El otro solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que disfrutaba de aquello. Tomaba la manta con sus manos y cubría su cuerpo y su cabeza a la vez, tenía mucho frio.

- Prenderé la calefacción aru - tomo el control y puso la calefacción a la temperatura de Rusia, un ambiente, como la que había en el verano. Tomo la mano del euroasiático y la acaricio - estas callado aru.

-… - solo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo en afirmación, luego abrió su boca y un débil sonido salió, uno algo carraspeado que provoco que Rusia comenzara a toser.

- Ya veo, será mejor que no hables. Espera un segundo, voy a preparar un té con miel y limón - le besó la frente y fue a hacer lo susodicho.

En unos minutos Yao entraba con una taza en sus manos pasándosela al ruso.

- Debes cuidar esa garganta, por eso te dije que no debiste venir aru - no quería decirlo, pero echaba de menos esa suave y cálida voz.

- Rio, aunque fue una risa silenciosa lo hizo, miro la taza y la llevo a sus manos - _"está delicioso el té,_ - aquellos pensamientos cruzaron su mente antes de terminar de beber, luego la dejo a un lado y miro al otro haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios - _pero vine aquí solo para verte Yao"_

Suspiró pesadamente, realmente quería escuchar la voz de Iván, aunque fuera un "da" de su parte, se sentía solitario que el estuviera pero no estaba en realidad. Finalmente se hecho en la cama con la mano de Rusia entre las suyas, brindándole calor con su aliento.

- Al menos debiste avisar que vendrías aru...

- _"Quería darte la sorpresa"_ - acaricio su rostro con la mano libre y luego apunto a su garganta - _"¿además como se supone que te avisaría?"_

- Ya veo - suspiro nuevamente besando la mano que antes acariciaba su rostro - podrías haber mandado un mail, tonto aru - hizo un mohín con su nariz y luego jalo a Rusia con frazada y todo a la cama posándose sobre él para darle calor, y también para besarle en los labios - no me gusta este silencio.

- _"Ya sé que extrañas mi voz Yao" _- lo observo travieso mientras deslizaba su mano bajo las ropas de China y acariciaba su piel - _"pero podríamos arreglarlo"_

- ¡H-Hey!, ¿qué estás haciendo aru? ¿No se supone que estás enfermo? además ¡aun no te has secado bien!... saca tu mano aru - le tomo la muñeca a Rusia para sacar su mano de donde estaba tocando pero era casi imposible, el menor seguía teniendo más fuerza.

- Tomo de la muñeca de Yao con su otra mano y lamio el lado interno de esta, aquel lugar tan suave y sensible. - _"No lo estoy, solo me quede sin voz"._

- Ah... - entrecerró los ojos y se estremeció por el contacto de la lengua con su piel. Se rindió, echaba de menos a su pequeño gigante y le quería de regreso. Beso sus labios y murmuro entre ellos - tonto aru - se agacho nuevamente y los volvió a besar.

- _"Da~" _- sus pensamientos volvieron a fluir mientras respondía a los labios asiáticos dándose espacio con su lengua, sus manos mientras tanto se deslizaban por su piel, desprendiéndolo de sus prendas, pero solo logro quitar su ropa superior, un punzante dolor de cabeza hizo que apartara al más bajo sobre él. Apoyo una de sus manos en la cabeza, sentía calor.

-¿I-Iván? - pregunto un tanto asustado por las reacciones del otro, arreglándose sus ropas y finalmente sentándose al lado del menor. - Rusia, ¿te encuentras bien aru?

No respondió, su dolor era insoportable, no podía ni siquiera moverse, el calor en su cuerpo era cada vez mayor y su visión se nublaba. Se dejó caer en la cama, no sentía su cuerpo, observo como el asiático se acercaba a él y entonces… entonces…

- _"Y-Yao" _

Todo se puso negro y no pudo recordar mas nada.

- ¡Iván! ¡IVÁN! ¡Despierta! - Yao se asusto por el desmayo del otro. Llamo a sus sirvientes para que lo ayudaran a que se acomodara en la cama y luego llamo al doctor para que lo viera, no sabía que tenía, no quería saberlo tampoco, solo quería que el otro estuviese bien... - Iván... despierta...

Su cuerpo sudaba y los dolores eran constantes, soñaba con su pasado, su dolor, su sufrimiento, se estremecía _"B-Basta"_

Yao le acariciaba los cabellos dándose cuenta de una fiebre alta, no le gustaba nada la situación en la que estaba, nuevamente el doctor le dijo que era un resfriado y le dejo la medicina. Yao pensaba que Iván se resfriaba más seguido cuando lo iba a ver, por eso tenía que poner un límite a sus visitas.

Para la mañana siguiente el dolor había cesado y la fiebre disminuida en su mayoría, por lo que logro despertar, pero no podía hablar normalmente, dolía demasiado cuando lo intentaba, aun así quiso saludar a quien yacía dormido sentado en una silla y apoyado en la cama.

- Y-Yao… - dijo con voz apenas audible y carraspeante - d-despierta - acaricio suavemente sus cabellos…

Sintió la mano pesada en su cabeza y de inmediato abrió los ojos encontrándose con los violetas de Iván.

- ¡Iván! ¿Estás bien aru? no, no hables, quédate quieto, te daré la medicina - en un suspiro Yao traía agua para que su amante se tomara la medicina.

- Miro a un costado el frasco que no estaba antes, lo tomo entre sus manos y se aseguro de que fuera el correcto bajo la indicación de China - _"¿Qué me ha pasado?"_

- Estas enfermo no te podrás ir a casa ahora ¿entiendes aru?, te tendrás que quedar aquí un poco mas, además en tu casa siguen las tormentas Iván, no debiste venir aru.

- Negó con la cabeza - _"vine porque así lo quise Yao"_ - ingirió las pastillas y bebió del agua.

- Bueno, después de lo de hoy... yo... yo... estaba preocupado, te desmayaste y pensé que te podía pasar algo, pensé que te perdía... tonto aru - sus lagrimas peligraban con salir porque realmente se había asustado pero las contuvo en un suspiro - por eso... tus visitas serán limitadas.

- Lo tomó por los hombros para que le mirara, no le gustaba que el otro terminara tan preocupado por esas estupideces, porque eso eran para Iván sus resfriados, aunque más recurrentes que antes seguían siendo eso, solo una molestia. - _"Es solo que el general invierno está más molesto que antes"_ - sonrió.

- No Iván, esta es la última vez que te quiero ver en ese estado, no me gusta, estas débil e indefenso... así... no eres tu aru - le besó la frente y luego los labios - deberás pasar los inviernos en tu casa, o antes de que comiencen venir acá y pasarlos aquí, pero no mas Iván... no mas aru - se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla, solo buscaba que el otro lo comprendiera.

- Suspiro, el chino de vez en cuando era duro para hablar y bastante exígete con lo que decía y al ruso le causaba gracia aquello pero no seguiría sus ordenes, el era la Federación de Rusia no recibía órdenes de nadie y sobre todo no era débil, hace mucho, de hecho rara vez se enfermaba y Yao solo exageraba, solo eran dos veces seguidas que se había resfriado, solo un resfrió nada más. - _"es cierto, no soy así"_ - al final tenía razón, y le fastidiaba reconocerlo, se descuidaba con facilidad, pero sería la última vez que le pasaría, no podía ser débil, no debía.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Iván.

- Lo siento... - Murmuró - se que a veces quieres verme y yo también, pero ¿no crees que... haces mucho por mi?

- _"Tal vez… hago demasiado"_ - se respondió mas para sí mismo, y es que hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que el asiático se había introducido en su cabeza hasta el extremo de descuidarse a tal punto de caer enfermo, se preguntaba que pasaba - _"yo no soy así"_ - se repetía, - _"esto no es Rusia, ¿Dónde estás? " _- Finalmente dejo aquellos pensamientos de lado y acaricio el rostro de Yao, tras una sonrisa.

Suspiro pesadamente y se acercó a los labios del albino, depositando un beso en ellos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Me quedare aquí hasta que te recuperes, ¿vale aru? - susurro de pronto aun abrazado de Iván - ¡Ah! - se separó de pronto - ¡tengo que alimentar a Panda, ya vengo aru!

- _"Me pregunto…"_ - miraba como el castaño de cabellos largos salía por la puerta y se perdía de su vista - _"¿Qué pasaría si no nos viéramos en un tiempo?" _- su sonrisa se desvaneció, su pecho se oprimo de un momento a otro, su fiebre regresaba lentamente, lo sabía a la perfección, aquel dolor no era culpa de su resfriado.

Después de unos momentos el asiático entró a su cuarto encontrando un pálido Rusia por lo que se acerco corriendo a la cama.

- Iván, acuéstate aru, no te ves bien aru - lo tomó para que se pudiese acostar y que el chico descansara. - Ah, tengo una idea aru - le paso un lápiz y un papel - ¡puedes escribirme aru! - sonrió.

- Rusia miro el trozo de papel y el lápiz tomándolo entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado para no romper el papel hizo un pequeño dibujo en una esquina - _"para ti Yao"_ - sonrió dándole el dibujo a su acompañante.

- Esta lindo Iván pero... hum... ¿qué es aru? - sonrió de medio lado mirando el dibujo y al final pasándole un cuaderno.

- Repitió la acción esta vez en el cuaderno, como tenía muchas más hojas y la tapa era de cartón se le dio más fácil dibujar, esta vez a su pequeño dibujo le agrego dos personas y bajo cada uno señalo con sus respectivos nombres _Iván-Girasol-Yao_ y agregando una nota:

UN GIRASOL PARA CHINA.

- Ah... ¡esta lindo aru! - abrazo a Iván - gracias aru, lo enmarcare - sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la nariz - si tienes algo que decirme ¡escríbelo aru!

- Iván asintió y comenzó a escribir, pero al tiempo que lo hacía de su rostro se borraba su característica sonrisa la que era remplazada por una mirada fría - _"lo siento…" - _le extendió el cuaderno a china y espero que leyera su mensaje.

_Yao: _

_Tienes razón en lo que dices, me he descuidado bastante solo por pensar en ti, yo no soy el Iván que conoces y eso no me gusta, no me gusta saber que me vuelvo débil._

_Volveré a casa China, me recuperare allí y no nos veremos hasta entonces…_

- Ah... bueno si eso es lo que quieres... veré como está el clima en tu país y te enviare en un avión - la mirada de China se volvía melancólica, sabía que iba a echar de menos esos largos brazos que lo acogían de pronto - y-yo también lo siento aru - dijo sin más besando su frente para salir a hacer las llamadas.

En cambio el ruso no espero a que volviera, tomo su frasco y lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo el que se había puesto de antemano, cuidadosamente se cubrió con la bufanda y salió de la habitación, observo con precaución al chino que realizaba la llamada largos segundos.

- _"Adiós China…"_

Volvió al pasillo y salió perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la tormenta, porque aunque fuera ya pasado el mediodía, las nubes y la nieve oscurecían todo el camino.

Al darse la vuelta y volver a la habitación no vio a Rusia, suspiro nuevamente mirando el dibujo de girasol y salió haciendo la llamada para cancelar el vuelo.

- ¡Tonto Iván aru!

Sentía sus piernas entumidas, el peso del general a sus espaldas para dificultar su caminar, su vista se nublaba, finalmente cayo, cayó sobre la fría nieve que tanto detestaba, cerró sus ojos, no moriría ahí, pero deseaba descansar…

Al despertar nuevamente estaba en casa, Toris lo observaba preocupado, y cuidaba de él, trataba de bajar su fiebre con compresas frías.

- _"Hubiera preferido que fuera China…" _- suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos un momento.

- S-señor Rusia… le… le advertí que no saliera anoche con ese resfriado…

- El lituano solo se gano una mirada de parte de el de orbes violetas - "_Luego me ocupare de ti…"_ - se dijo antes de volver a dormirse.

China estaba preocupado, pero sabía que las redes telefónicas estaban cortadas, por otra parte no podía ir a verlo, el mismo había dicho que Rusia hacia demasiado por él.

- Maldito... - Lo único que deseaba era que los días pasaran rápidos, estaba preocupado por su amante. - Iván aru - suspiro acariciando a su panda, lo mejor era descansar.

Cuatro semanas, Yao miraba su celular esperando que Iván lo llamara, había estado así durante cuatro largas semanas, y el no era capaz de llamarlo, después de todo, el dijo aquellas cosas.

- Lo siento... - murmuro cuando su superior fue a verlo y mandándole a que fuese a trabajar de una vez por todas.

Al fin… podía levantarse sin sentir que su estomago giraba en todas direcciones, y era que de un momento a otro sintió nauseas y comenzó a vomitar, sus dolores de cabeza eran casi imperceptibles en comparación al comienzo, donde no los aguantaba, y qué decir de su falta de ganas de hacer cualquier cosa (se sentía deprimido), se la pasaba durmiendo, su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía pesado, al final todo eso había disminuido al pasar las semanas…

- _"Pero…"_ - toco su garganta, por alguna razón aun no lograba hablar sin que doliese.

Yao estaba ocupado en sus cosas, fabricando y trabajando de sol a sol por sus habitantes, su economía iba subiendo cada vez más. Pero no estaba feliz del todo, quería ver a Rusia aunque sea un poco, pero en esos momentos y por algún tiempo aquello podría ser fatal en su trabajo.

Camino a su casa… pero no lo encontró, _"quizás en aquel lugar"_ pensó formándose una pequeña sonrisa, al llegar le vio, ahí estaba el asiático asiendo "sus" cosas, en silencio se acerco y le rodeo por la espalda ocultando su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado.

- ¡Aiya! - salto de pronto pensando que era un acosador y de pronto vio los violetas de Iván que estaba sentado en el suelo, a causa del susto del chino este había perdido el equilibrio y caído - ah... l-lo siento aru - sonrió, estaba feliz, ¿como debería demostrarlo? se acercó a su amante y se arrodillo junto a él, abrazándolo y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos del chico - bienvenido.

- Ladeo un poco su cabeza y le sonrió, cuanto lo había extrañado. Lo apego a su cuerpo. - _"Gracias"_

Se separó un momento y en cuanto lo iba a besar de pronto sintió que alguien jalaba sus ropas, era el pequeño panda.

- Ah... lo siento aru - sonrió avergonzado - últimamente el pequeño no hace nada sin mi aru.

El ruso acaricio la cabeza del animal y le sonrió, luego tomo a su dueño en brazos y lo llevo al almacén, cerrando la puerta tras de sí quedando completamente a oscuras. Fue cuando lo apego a un muro y pozo sus manos en sus caderas, sus labios descendieron a su cuello y lo beso.

- Ah... no... Iván... estoy... trabajando. Panda me necesita aru... - estaba mal estaba muy mal hacer eso en horas de trabajo, teniendo en cuenta que los chinos trabajaban más de la cuenta y con suerte dormían. Encima tenía un pequeño panda que atender - panda tiene hambre aru...

- El de ojos violetas hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de su pareja y continuo recorriéndolo con las manos - Yao… - hablo suavemente en su oído - no me voy a detener da~ - dijo en su tono infantil.

Lo conocía, fuerte y caprichoso niño, así era Rusia, y realmente a veces le molestaba y pocas veces le comprendía, pero para el asiático un mes fue demasiado, ya no podía aguantarse. Un mes sin escucharlo, sin olerlo, sin sentir su piel, para China fue demasiado.

- ¡Estuve esperando que llamaras aru! - susurro a su oído más tranquilo.

- No podía hablar… hasta hace unos minutos… - dijo con su sonrisa radiante.

- De todas formas me alegra oírte - lo abrazo y le beso en los labios era mucho tiempo aguantando, lo único que quería era que el otro chico lo tomara. - Vámonos de aquí... por favor aru.

- No hay tiempo Yao… - tomo la polera que llevaba y se la quito besando el torso ahora descubierto del oriental.

- ¿Eh? ¡n-no lo hagas tan rápido aru! ¡Se mas cuidadoso aru! - le decía una y otra vez mientras sus manos se colaban nuevamente en el cabello del chico - nh... Iván - su respiración cada vez se agitaba más y poco a poco su miembro comenzaba a despertar por las caricias.

- Desabrocho el pantalón del más bajo e introdujo su mano en el interior - ¿aun quieres que nos marchemos a otro sitio? - dijo divertido, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

- ¡I-Idiota aru! ¡No preguntes... esas cosas aru! - le desafío al menos cerrando sus ojos mientras suspiraba y jadeaba a cada toque del ruso. Movía su cadera al estremecerse una vez más por las caricias en su bajo vientre - ah... - Miro hacia un lado sonrojado, abriendo un poco las piernas para darle espacio a Iván…

- Sonrió - te ves tan lindo Yao-Yao… - bajo por completo sus pantalones, después regreso su mano a la entrepierna de China y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio la base de su sexo.

Las palmas de sus manos se aferraron al muro mientras se estremecía una vez más y su boca lanzaba un suave gemido.

- Ah... Iván - sentía como al estremecerse la lujuria se le subía a la cabeza y de pronto entreabrió los ojos mirando los violetas de Rusia entre la oscuridad - bésame aru...

- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, luego su lengua se deslizo por sus labios - pídemelo de nuevo Yao… - y esta vez apretó con su mano suavemente antes de comenzar a deslizarla de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa - vamos… pídemelo de nuevo…

- N-No... Ya te lo dije aru - susurro lo ultimo bastante abrumado, cada vez sus gemidos eran más fuertes - Ah... I-Iván... ven... aquí aru - lo agarro de la bufanda y fue él quien lo beso desesperadamente.

- Un beso desesperado que el más alto respondió con la misma intensidad, lo tomo por los hombros y lo giro posando sus manos sobre las más pequeñas - puedo sentir el calor emanando de tu cuerpo da~ - soltó una de sus manos y la apoyo en la entrada del oriental - ¿debería prepararte?

- ¡nhg!... I-Iván... - Miro hacia atrás y encorvo su espalda, sabiendo que vendría, levantando un poco su cadera y echándola hacia atrás, haciendo que topase con los dedos de Rusia.

No dijo nada y tampoco iba a decir algo tan vergonzoso como que lo preparara o asentir a eso, simplemente lo encontraba vulgar, y aunque Rusia lo sabía también sabia que no le interesaba en absoluto.

- Sin previo aviso el euroasiático introdujo ambos dedos en su interior, acerco su boca a la espalda de Yao y la lamia cuando comenzó a mover sus dedos. - ¿Duele?

- ¡Ah! D-Duele... ¡sácalos! - cerro los ojos fuerte y estos se le llenaron de lagrimas entre los párpados. - Sácalos, Iván - trataba de tomar aire para poder relajarse, pero esos largos dedos en su entrada eran asfixiante. - Nhg... ¡Ah!.

- ¿Aun no te acostumbras?... - dejo de deslizarlos pero no los retiro, en cambio su otra mano comenzó a masturbarle - pero si he hecho esto varias veces… deberías haberte acostumbrado ya…

Cerró los ojos suspirando de vez en cuando mientras trataba de concentrarse en su pene y no en su parte trasera.

- Ah... pe-pero hace mucho que nosotros no... Lo hacemos ah... - No sabía a que aferrarse en la posición que estaba ni siquiera podía hacer algo.

- Hizo una mueca y retiro uno de los dedos - bueno… supongo que con uno basta ¿da? - sonrió. - Después de todo no estará ahí por mucho tiempo.

Respiro hondo cuando el otro saco uno de sus dedos y comenzó a mover su cadera buscando el placer y el éxtasis, sin decir nada, solo escuchando su propia respiración combinada con la de Iván.

- Yao… - mordió su oído - ¿me extrañabas? - susurro - ¿extrañabas que te tocara? - retiro su dedo y desabrocho su propio pantalón sacando su erección, la masajeo unos momentos y la acerco introduciéndolo de forma lenta en la entrada húmeda, recorriendo su cavidad.

- Ah... s-si... te... extrañe aru... - Sentía aquella erección introducirse lentamente y el placer emanando de aquella parte baja - Ahh... ¡Iván! ahh ¡aru!

- Ya verás que pasa… - comenzó a moverse, no era desconocido para el oriental la forma algo brusca en que se posesionaba de él - recupera… remos el tiempo desperdiciado…

De pronto sintió como el chico albino le tomaba las caderas y comenzaba a moverse y ese falo se hundía y salía de él, estaba caliente, una y otra vez estaba gimiendo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!... - Como agradecía tenerlo ahí, para él, lo quería, lo amaba - ah... Iván... b-besa... me...

- Tomo su rostro y lo giro para juntar sus labios, introdujo su lengua encontrándose con la contraria chocaron y se movieron ambas hasta que debieron separarse - aun puedo… ir más a fondo… - dio un empujón para apegar completamente sus caderas.

Lo sentía, dentro chocando con sus paredes su interior ardiendo y su próstata aplastándose cada vez que el glande de Rusia chocaba con esta.

- Ah... m-mas - dijo entre el beso volviendo a unir sus labios para ahogar gemidos en el.

- ¿M-Mas fuerte? - sonrió - s-será… mas fuerte entonces… - dicho y hecho el ruso volvió sus embestidas más profundas.

- ¡Y-Yo no dije eso aru! ¡ah! - abrió los ojos por completo después de todo Rusia era mucho más grande de lo que era cualquier asiático y su estrechez era tan pequeña que sentía que se rompía cada vez que lo hacía con el - ¡ah! - gritaba a cada estocada, pronto apoyando su brazo en la pared y comenzando a morder este.

- No se detuvo ni por un segundo, con ambos brazos lo sostuvo firmemente y con sus labios lamia y mordía tanto la piel de su cuello como la de su espalda. - Nhh… p-pero… aun así… lo disfrutas…

- ¡Ah! ahh... hnm... - No iba a aceptarlo pero era la verdad, le gustaba ese lado sádico de su amante, que lo tomara de forma salvaje y ser sodomizado por él. Lo amaba en todas sus formas. - ¡Nhg! - Sentía que pronto se iba correr - Ahh Iván yo...

- Está bien… puedes… correrte… - su lengua se introdujo en el oído de Yao recorriendo todos los surcos que la formaban.

- Ah... n-no ¡Iván! - apretó su esfínter y de pronto sintió como el liquido seminal recorría sus piernas - ¡ah!... - Tomo la cabeza de Iván y le beso.

- Debes aguatar… un poco mas… - detuvo unos momentos sus movimientos luego de que China se corriera, luego volvió a deslizarse en su interior.

- ¡Ahh!... - Sabia que debía aguantar, mordió su labio para reprimir sus gemidos y cerró los ojos para sentir más al chico. - Ahh... - Podía saborear la sangre en su boca, se había roto el labio.

- De pronto Iván apretó los brazos delgados del asiático, ahogo un gemido y dejo que el liquido se escurriera en el interior de Yao - y-ya está… - respiro unos segundos y luego salió.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se desplomó dejando el semen de ambos recorrer sus piernas, no se las podía, le dolía aun su interior.

- Rusia lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo sentó entre sus piernas abrigándose ambos con lo largo abrigo - descansa un poco…

- Te amo... - Susurro mirando el suelo - Yo... realmente te amo... - No sabía porque lo decía pero quería aferrarse a ese sentimiento, quería aferrarse a Iván.

- Gracias… - lo apego más a su cuerpo - ¿duele mucho?

- Asintió con su cabeza y se dejo abrazar por su amante - Iván... no te preocupes por mí la próxima vez - ¿Que estaba diciendo? sus labios se movían por si solos, no era eso lo que una persona de cuatro mil años debería decir.

- Jejeje… eres gracioso… - rio con suavidad - entonces para la próxima no tendré consideración alguna da~

- ¿Gracioso? ¡No soy gracioso aru! ¡Te lo estaba diciendo en serio aru! - reclamo el mayor y suspiro - ¿me amas Iván? ¿Estás bien con alejarnos todo este tiempo? - tenia que preguntarlo, el menor nunca hablaba de lo que quería o sentía.

- Lo miro unos instantes, se preguntaba por qué el chino le hacia una pregunta tan estúpida como esa - claro que si… te amo…

No quería admitirlo pero se sentía inseguro, por alguna razón el estar tanto tiempo incomunicado con el euroasiático y que ni siquiera le dijera un adiós lo hacía sentir inseguro.

- Si me amas... ¿por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?…

- Volvió a mirarlo confundido, pero luego formo una sonrisa, una tranquila - ya me has ayudado bastante…

"_Orgulloso"_ pensó. Rusia lo había ayudado múltiples veces, cuando tuvo los problemas con Japón y después de ello, cuando tuvo esa guerra civil, lo había ayudado en todo ello y estaba agradecido.

- Aunque después me preocupe bastante por ti... miraba el teléfono a ver si me llamabas.

- He~ - desordeno los cabellos largos del oriental - que lindo… pero las nauseas no me permitían moverme… además de las cefaleas… - dijo tan tranquilo como siempre.

- ¿Nauseas y cefaleas? - se preocupo nuevamente, y como una madre por su hijo se acomodo para tocar y acariciar su cabeza - ¿realmente estas bien ahora aru?

- Claro… aunque la culpa fue de Lituania… - sonrió - ya me encargue de él… - miro al techo unos momento - veamos... me contagio algo llamado Mononeuclosis Infecciosa...

Se separo un momento de él, algo había escuchado pero no mucho de aquella enfermedad.

- ¡¿La enfermedad del beso?

- Si… esa misma da… - afirmo con su cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

Rehuyó sus ojos y suspiró tratando de calmarse, no quería ponerse celoso, aunque lo estuviese ya, antes de tiempo.

- Tu... - Se levanto sintiéndose pegajoso - yo... tengo que limpiarme.

- Yao… - lo jalo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, sabia a la perfección lo que el otro estaba pensando.

- Suéltame aru… tengo que ir a limpiarme aru - se trataba de zafar del otro, no quería, realmente no quería pensar en eso.

- ¡No~! - grito como un niño haciendo berrinche - ¡estas pensando algo que no es!

- Desvió su mirada, ¿cuánto podía conocerlo? - no importa si fue o no, me dijiste que me amabas... - Se mordió el labio inferior, aun se sentía la sangre, aun sabia a sangre.

- Pero tú piensas que me di un beso con Toris… - ladeo levemente su cabeza y sonrió - o tal vez piensas que hice algo mas con él…

- ¡N-no, nunca pensé en eso aru!... Tú... no importa que hagas aru, es tu vida aru, debo ir a limpiarme, ¡suéltame aru! - intento levantarse para que Rusia no viera su cara avergonzada.

- No he hecho nada de eso… - apretó la muñeca del asiático - solo le robe un poco de la bebida que tomaba… y me contagio… - finalmente soltó su muñeca.

Sonrió y después se rio de su propio infantilismo, algo que odiaba mucho en el en estas circunstancias.

- Realmente, nunca pensé que te habías involucrado con Toris, solo pensé en que le diste un beso aru - le beso la mejilla - de verdad debo limpiarme, estoy pegajoso aru.

- Yao… - dijo con un aura oscura a cuestas - hiciste demasiado escándalo solo por un beso…

Sonrió, realmente esa aura oscura ya no lo asustaba tanto como antes y sin embargo a veces si le gustaba fastidiar a Rusia, pero sabía que en ese momento debía decirle la verdad.

- Perdón, pero me puse celoso, no te veía por un mes y ¿qué pasaría si Toris estaba más contigo que yo? al final el también es de cierta forma... adorable... siempre te gusta molestarlo, y aunque fuese un beso, me hizo sentir inseguro... Lo siento.

- Em… pero él no es mi tipo… solo disfruto verlo sufrir… - se puso en pie y deposito sus labios en la boca del oriental.

Unos segundos pasaron en ese beso cuando se oyeron pasos.

- Al parecer tienes visita… - sonrió, sin importarle las condiciones en la que ambos estaban.

- Ah... América iba a venir hoy para buscar unos autos... - Lo miro hacia arriba - ¿podrías ayudarme aru? Tengo que... limpiarme... entretenlo por mi aru ¡por favor aru!

- Ve… - solo respondió, acomodo sus ropas y tomo su abrigo pasa salir - Alfred~ ¿Qué haces aquí da? - se coloco el abrigo frente al norteamericano, este lo miro unos segundos, Rusia tenía su cabello todo desparramado.

- ¿Ehhh? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? - hizo una mueca con sus labios, iba a visitar a un amigo comercial y no esperaba encontrarse con el peor de sus enemigos - da igual, ¿dónde está Yao?

- ¿Yo?... yo vengo a visitar a mi Yao… - sonríe de lo mas campante con su respuesta - ahora se está limpiando… - respondió nuevamente, muy tranquilo - ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

- ¿Limpiando? - alzo una ceja - ¿tu Yao?, bueno, como decía, a ti no te importa lo que venga o no venga a hacer con él - se sentó por ahí.

- Eh~ claro que si… - acerco su rostro al de USA - ¿te gustaría verme a mí un día en casa de Inglaterra?

- ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! - le grito a toda voz Norteamérica alejándose de él - solo vine por comercio, ¡no tengo ese tipo de interés en él!

- Me alegro entonces… - se alejo y tomo asiento junto al otro - como sea… no tengo ningún tipo de interés en Kirkland…

- Tu eres tan pérfido que podrías atacar aunque esa persona te de asco - dijo sin más - voy a buscar a... - Panda se acerco a Alfred al parecer se daba más con el porqué el rubio visitaba al oriental seguido.

- Claro… lo dices por experiencia propia ¿no Jones? - sonrió al decir aquello.

- Me das ganas de vomitar cuando me recuerdas esas cosas - sonrió de medio lado tomando a panda en sus brazos.

- ¡Alfred! - sonrió Yao - siento la demora.

El ojivioleta guardo silencio, no se entrometería en los asuntos del de cabellos largos, así que solo los observo y acompaño hasta que el día termino, y debió volver a casa, ya sería otro día, en que se encargaría de fastidiar a Alfred y disfrutaría de su querido oriental.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno el titulo es porque el que no escucha a Iván es Yao... aun así pueden comunicarse de cierta forma... e Iván siempre contestaba a las palabras de China...

**¿Review's?**

Para que Iván no se pegue la enfermedad del beso... de nuevo.


End file.
